Goldenpaw
by applesandpants
Summary: Being an apprentice is hard enough without your sister dying, an archenemy trying to get revenge, and your leader recieving a mysterious prophecy about you...
1. Alleigances and Apprentices

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Honeystar- Tortoiseshell she-cat with gold eyes

Deputy: Leafheart- small reddish brown tabby tom with green eyes **Apprentice: Duskpaw**

Medicine Cat: Feathersong- Light silver cat with amber eyes **Apprentice: Pinepaw**

Warriors:

Ravenwing- Long-Haired Black tabby tom with unusually short claws **Apprentice: Leopardpaw**

Nightstorm- Black she cat with yellow eyes **Apprentice: Russetpaw **

Rainfoot- pretty brown cat with a black paw and green eyes **Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

Tigerfur- Light brown tabby cat with black stripes

Wildfur- Big white tom with yellow eyes **Apprentice: Icepaw**

Mousetail- handsome gray tom with one yellow, one green eye and a very small tail

Brightleaf- Ginger she-cat with white paws and face

Apprentices:

Duskpaw: Handsome dark grey tom with amber eyes

Icepaw: Light grey cat with blue eyes and a white chest

Pinepaw: Dark grey with darker flecks, green eyes

Goldenpaw: pretty golden she cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Russetpaw: Yellowish-ginger with yellow eyes

Leopardpaw: Yellow and black she cat with green eyes

Queens:

Mossclaw Tortoiseshell cat with a black tail

Silverfur- pretty silver tabby she cat, green eyes

Snowflower- White with gray stripes

Elders:

Ashflower – Once-pretty dark grey she-cat with a black tail

White-eye- Blind white tom, oldest cat in Thunderclan

Blackface- Black tom with half of tail missing

Shadowclan

Leader: Sparkstar- Grey-black tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Winterpool- white she-cat with green eyes and grey paws

Medicine Cat: Thornwhisker- Old dark grey tom with a white face

Warriors:

Riverpelt- Blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Cloudfeather- Big white tom with grey eyes

Windclan

Leader: Lavenderstar- Tan almost purple she-cat with blue eyes

Deputy: Branchwhisker- Light tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Poppyrose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Stormfang- Dark tabby tom with a very long tail

Riverclan

Leader: Ripplestar- Silver she-cat with black stripes

Deputy: Maplestripe- Reddish brown tom with a black stripe

Medicine Cat: Poppyrose- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Warriors:

Mudflower- Dark brown she cat with a very long tail

Cloverstream – Small black she-cat with a grey chest

Tawnystripe – Tawny tom with amber eyes

Chapter 1: The Apprentice Ceremony

"Goldenkit, wake up! It's almost time!" The ginger cat tumbled on her.

"Get off, Russetkit." The golden cat mumbled. She struggled to her paws, playfully swatting her sister. "Where's Leopardkit?" She asked.

Russetkit answered excitedly, "Mossclaw's grooming her. She says she wants us to look our best for when we become apprentices. Come on, it's your turn."

After a long process of grooming all three kits, Mossclaw purred loudly and said, "I'm so proud of you all, even though you're not my own by birth, you are my kits. You'll be the greatest warriors the forest has ever seen!" And with that, she hustled her children out into the camp. She looked over at the leader, Honeystar, and nodded.

Honeystar, nodding back, took a massive leap up to the top of the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting."

Slowly, cats flowed out of dens into the center of the camp, the setting leaf-fall sun glowing on their fur. In the center was Mossclaw, her kits all around her. The three cats were bright-eyed and their fur beautifully groomed. Once the clan was assembled, Honeystar continued. "We gather this sunset to name three more apprentices. Come forward, please."

The three small cats padded forward. One seemed to be bouncing on her paws, the other two cautiously following behind. Honeystar gazed encouragingly at the smallest of the three, a golden kit. "From this day forward, until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice shall be called Goldenpaw." Goldenpaw returned the gaze nervously, but her soft purring could be heard.

"Rainfoot, because Brightleaf has become a warrior, you are ready for your second apprentice. You shall be mentor to Goldenpaw. Rainfoot, you have proven yourself to be a cat of enthusiasm and bravery. May you pass on all you can to this apprentice." Honeystar said warmly. The brown she-cat casually walked forward and bent down to touch noses with her apprentice. Then the two padded back and took seats in the crowd to watch Goldenpaw's sisters.

Honeystar spoke again. "This apprentice, until she earns her warrior name, will be called Russetpaw. Nightstorm, you are ready for another apprentice, so you shall be a mentor to Russetpaw. Nightstorm, you have proven to have intelligence and loyalty. I hope you can share this with your apprentice." Russetpaw's squeal was hushed by her mother, and she bounced up to touch noses with the black cat. Once again, the pair left the center to watch the final ceremony.

"Until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Leopardpaw. Ravenwing, you will be mentor to Leopardpaw." The black tabby nodded to Leopardpaw, and she felt reassured. Honeystar continued speaking. "Ravenwing, you have shown great strength and quick-thinking, so may you pass all of this to your apprentice."

As the two touched noses, the clan rose in a chorus of "Goldenpaw! Russetpaw! Leopardpaw! Goldenpaw! Russetpaw! Leopardpaw!" as Honeystar leapt off the Highrock, congratulating each of the apprentices in turn.

One of the older apprentices, who Goldenpaw recognized as Icepaw, was one of the last to talk to his new den mates. "Hi! Shall I show you the apprentices den?"

"Yes, thanks, Icepaw." Leopardpaw asked kindly.

"Do you remember me from the nursery? I guess not. You were all young kits when I was made an apprentice. I might get my warrior name soon!" Icepaw said happily. "Oh, here's the den, you've seen it before." He said, squeezing into the entrance below the tree stump. "Hi, Duskpaw! This is my brother Duskpaw, everyone," pointing with his tail to the only other cat in the den, a dark grey tom Goldenpaw had seen before.

"Hello, Duskpaw!" She said, "Where should we sleep?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't really matter. Our sister, Pinepaw, is a medicine cat apprentice, so she sleeps in the medicine cat's den. Duskpaw and I sleep over here, but anywhere else is okay." Icepaw replied.

Goldenpaw shifted some moss for a nest between her two sisters. As she settled down for the night, she thought about her apprenticeship. She loved her new name, and she wanted to get to know her mentor, Rainfoot, better. She thought about how nice Icepaw was to her, but Duskpaw seemed a little cold. She would make friends with him in the morning, she decided, as sleep took her.


	2. Leopardpaw!

Chapter 2: An Exciting First Day

As Goldenpaw woke up, she wormed her way out of the den, past her sisters, and she couldn't help but notice that Duskpaw looked much more peaceful when he slept. She shook the thought out of her head, and went out into the camp. Though dawn was breaking, nobody was outside. The dawn patrol must have already left, she thought. It was so beautiful, light breaking through the trees, the yellow blue of the sky above. Goldenpaw simply sat there, letting the wind rustle through her fur, until she was suddenly knocked off her paws and tumbled several tail lengths.

When she turned to find her attacker, she found her sister laughing very hard. "Russetpaw!" Goldenpaw shouted at the top of her lungs. "Can't I ever have a peaceful moment?"

"No." Russetpaw said, gulping for air through her laughing.

Goldenpaw sighed. Her sister would probably do this for a long while. Rainfoot stepped out of the warriors den, with Nightstorm and Ravenwing behind her. "Well, since you two are up, maybe it's time for some training?" Nightstorm smirked.

Goldenpaw bowed her head in embarrassment, but Russetpaw seemed to take it as a joke. "Yeah, let's go! I can't wait to train! What are we doing today?"

"Today, your sisters and their mentors will explore the territory. We will go too." Nightstorm replied.

"Could you please go wake up Leopardpaw?" Rainfoot asked. "We can't leave without her." Goldenpaw nodded to her mentor, and then scurried off to do what she had asked. She once again passed the elder apprentices, still sleeping. They must have had a long day to let them sleep in so long. When Goldenpaw reached the huddled mass of yellow and black fur, she nudged her sister with her paw. "Come on, Leopardpaw! First day of training! Aren't you excited?"

Leopardpaw grunted, and after a few moments got to her paws. "I was having a lovely dream about catching a thrush the size of a cat." She said wistfully. Goldenpaw saw that Leopardpaw wasn't walking normally. She was stumbling and almost fell down, but once she walked up to her mentor, her gait was normal. Without saying a word, the tree older cats trotted toward the gorse tunnel. They wriggled out into the world they had never seen before. The thick undergrowth hid them, the tall trees shading them against the sunlight, the smells of the forest enveloping them. Goldenpaw couldn't help but gape as her mentor led them away from the camp along a well worn path.

After a few minutes, they were approaching a strange smell. "Twolegplace. That's where Twolegs and kittypets live. You'll want to stay away from there." Rainfoot cautioned. "We're turning away from there." And they continued in a different direction.

Goldenpaw padded along after, chatting with Leopardpaw quietly. She saw Ravenwing, Nightstorm, and Rainfoot doing the same thing. They all seemed like best friends. _Well, of course Ravenwing and Nightstorm are close, they're littermates!_ She told herself. _But what do Ravenwing and Rainfoot have in common?_ She wondered. But she forgot her thoughts when she saw the river. It was a glittery silver, looking close to freezing in the coming leaf-bare.

"What do you smell?" Ravenwing asked the three apprentices.

"That smells awful! What is it, fox dung?" Russetpaw said loudly.

"Be quiet!" Nightstorm warned her apprentice. "Do you know how close we are to enemy territory? That is the smell of Riverclan. They hunt across the river."

Russetpaw watched interestedly, but silently. Goldenpaw was stunned at Russetpaw's obedience. Maybe Nightstorm could be a welcome change for Russetpaw. They continued quietly, as to not alert a possible Riverclan patrol. "We are approaching Fourtrees." Ravenwing whispered.

Goldenpaw began to run. Ever since she was kitted, she had wanted to see Fourtrees. She had heard of the towering oaks, the mighty great rock. After a while, they had reached the massive trees. Rainfoot quietly said, "We're just passing by. We have much more to see."

Goldenpaw was saddened by this, but Leopardpaw just groaned. "I'm getting really tired. Do we have to see more? Can't we just go back to camp?"

Everyone was shocked by this, but especially Goldenpaw. Leopardpaw never backed down from an adventure! Ravenwing disappointedly said, "I'd expect more from my apprentice on the first day." Rainfoot brushed her tail across Ravenwing's flank comfortingly.

"What? What did I say?" Leopardpaw said stupidly. She was acting very odd. "We might as well look at the Thunderpath since we're out here training apprentices." Nightstorm said sarcastically.

They all continued walking toward a very foul stench and a loud rumbling. Goldenpaw stared at her sister. She was never this incoherent. She was always on top of things and very sensible. As the rumbling grew louder, everyone stopped. All Goldenpaw could see was a river of black. "This is the Thunderpath." Rainfoot explained. "Monsters travel here with Twolegs in their bellies. But don't worry. They hardly ever leave the Thunderpath."

"Okay. Is there any more to see?" Goldenpaw asked curiously.

"Not really. We'll not see Snakerocks, so we can cut across the territory. We'll be at camp soon." Ravenwing told the three.

The six cats padded back in near-silence. As they squeezed into the gorse tunnel, Leafheart, the deputy, was about to lead the sunset patrol. A decent fresh-kill pile was stocked, and Goldenpaw was happy to finally get a piece after her long day. Before she could, Leopardpaw stumbled and hit the ground with a grunt. Goldenpaw expected her to rise sheepishly after a moment, but she didn't. "Leopardpaw!" She screamed.


	3. So Much for Making Friends

"She has greencough." The silver medicine cat said grimly. Her apprentice, Pinepaw, was busy preparing catmint while Leopardpaw moaned in the back of the den. Honeystar, Mossclaw, Ravenwing, Rainfoot, Goldenpaw, and Russetpaw were crowded in the small clearing with the two medicine cats and their patient.

"The first case of the season. Leaf-bare will come soon." Feathersong glared at the crowd. "How are we supposed to help Leopardpaw if you just crowd around? Rainfoot, Leopardpaw needs water. Can you go get some soaked moss?"

Rainfoot gave a curt nod, then left the clearing. "Ravenwing, why don't you find a piece of fresh-kill for her? Maybe we can tempt her to eat." Ravenwing's tail flicked in anxiety, but he quickly followed after Rainfoot.

"Honeystar, I think that Leopardpaw needs just her family right now. Go get some sleep."

Honeystar growled good-naturedly, "I just wanted to look after my clanmates, but I'd never ignore an order from the medicine cat." and she turned away to her den.

Goldenpaw began to lick her sister's fur, sharing tongues very one-sidedly. She could hear the rise and fall of Leopardpaw's flank, her breathing troubled. She seemed too sick to speak. "Leopardpaw, get better soon. I couldn't live without my sister."

Leopardpaw opened one eye, then closed it again, and soon her breathing became more even, showing she was asleep. Feathersong stepped over and whispered to her quietly, "You and Russetpaw should go back to your den. There's nothing more you can do. I'll call you if something happens."

The two apprentices reluctantly padded out of the clearing, Goldenpaw couldn't help but whimper. Leopardpaw was one of her best friends! As the entered the den under the stump, she could see Duskpaw and Icepaw inside, sharing tongues. There were two mice left out by their dens, obviously by Icepaw, but both cats were too nervous to eat anything. Goldenpaw was still whimpering. "What is your problem?" Duskpaw called loudly.

Russetfur's hackles raised. She always was rude when she was angry or stressed. "Maybe our sister has greencough?" She retorted.

"It still doesn't excuse acting like a mousebrain. I mean, if Pinepaw or Icepaw had greencough, I wouldn't disturb other people with my whining."

By this, Icepaw had to scramble over and hold Goldenpaw and Russetpaw down, whose claws were unsheathed and were ready to attack, spitting fury.

"You little piece of fox dung! You don't insult my sister and me! Icepaw, let me GO!" Goldenpaw shrieked.

Duskpaw growled, before turning around to sleep. _So much for making friends._ Goldenpaw thought. She couldn't see how anyone could be friends with him. Still furious, Goldenpaw finally settled down beside her sister's ginger fur.


	4. Battle Training

Goldenpaw awoke feeling quite cold. As she exited the den, she made sure to tread on Duskpaw's tail, but he didn't wake. She was shocked to see snow coming from the sky. Since Goldenpaw was born in newleaf, she had never seen it before, but the elders and Mossclaw told tales about it. She bounced around in the cold and white until she remembered Leopardpaw. Cold dread seeped into her heart.

She decided to go check on her sister, and help if she could. As she padded up to the medicine cat den, the snow muffling her pawsteps, she heard cries coming from the clearing. She bounded into the den nervously. Pinepaw's grey fur was mixed with with white. "Crystalkit has whitecough." She explained. _Poor Silverfur! _Goldenpaw thought. "At least this might stop Shadowclan from invading. They were dropping hints at the last gathering."

"How's Leopardpaw doing?" She asked anxiously, flicking her tail to her sleeping sister.

"She ate a few bites of fresh-kill this morning, which is a good sign, but she isn't reacting to the herbs as well as we hoped." Feathersong said as she entered with a mouth full of borage leaves and lavender. "Pinepaw, give these to Leopardpaw and Crystalkit."

"Goldenpaw, I know you're worried, but you need to train. You can't help her by standing around here."

Goldenpaw glared at her, but left towards the frosty camp. A few warriors were leaving on a hunting patrol, Icepaw with them. He glanced sympathetically towards her, and then exited through the gorse tunnel. Rainfoot padded toward her, mewing, "How about we do some battle training today?"

"I thought that you were going to teach me how to hunt today, like the other mentors do." Goldenpaw asked quizzically.

"Well, we can bend the rules, can't we?" She said with a gleam in her green eyes. "I'm sure it'll be just as exciting as hunting. You might want to eat something first. Battle practice can be exhausting!"

"I'm not hungry. I'll get something later. Let's just go." Goldenpaw replied. Rainfoot nodded, and then turned and walked out of camp. Goldenpaw followed until they came to a hollow full of sand that Goldenpaw knew to be the training hollow. "All right. Attack me." Her mentor told her.

Goldenpaw was startled by the sudden command, but studied her mentor. Rainfoot was crouched low, obvioulsly expecting her to leap up to meet her. Maybe if she timed it just right, she could fly over Rainfoot's attack and land on her back. Goldenpaw leapt into the air, but Rainfoot jumped higher, kicking her with a paw and sending her tumbling across the sand.

"That was better than I've ever seen an apprentice on the first try. You'll make a fine warrior." Rainfoot complimented as Goldenpaw stood and shook the sand out of her pelt. "Oh, good. Leafheart's here! It's always good to try fighting in a group. Do you want to join us?" The brown she-cat called to Leafheart and his apprentice… Duskpaw.


	5. What Were You Thinking?

Goldenpaw growled angrily, but felt satisfaction. Finally she could fight the little piece of mouse dung! Duskpaw seemed to be thinking the same thing. He swiftly crossed over to where Goldenpaw was standing and glaring. Before they could begin, Leafheart mewed "Now, Duskpaw, remember, this is Goldenpaw's first time. Go easy on her."

Duskpaw grumbled something too soft to be heard. It took all of Goldenpaw's strength not to unsheathe her claws. Duskpaw leapt quickly, trying to land on Goldenpaw's back. Goldenpaw knew that this was stupid, but she turned, exposing her belly. Duskpaw's claws unsheathed, but it was too late. She kicked out with all her might, sending Duskpaw flying backward.

He paused for a moment, trying to regain his stamina, but Goldenpaw took the opprutunity to leap over him. Unfortunately, Duskpaw was too quick. He raked his claws down her flack, leaving a cut that caused Goldenpaw to gasp in pain. Leafheart immediately bounded in between the two apprentices. "Duskpaw!" He caterwauled. "What in the name of Starclan do you think you were doing? How dare you hurt an apprentice of your own clan! I'll be speaking to Honeystar about this!"

Duskpaw lowered his head, but Goldenpaw spied a glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes. Rainfoot glared at Duskpaw, but was busy trying to help Goldenpaw up. "Come on, let's get you to Feathersong."

The two padded back to the camp while Rainfoot ranted. "How dare he hurt you in battle practice? That breaks the warrior code in so many ways. Oh, Starclan, if he were my apprentice…" She growled. When they entered the medicine cat clearing, Leopardpaw was sucking some soaking moss. She seemed better than she had that night. When Pinepaw saw Goldenpaw, she gasped. Goldenpaw's white chest was stained red. "Feathersong, come look at Goldenpaw!" She cried.

The silver she-cat emerged from the herb stores and looked quizzically at Rainfoot, but she simply mewed, "Pinepaw, go get me lots of cobwebs and a few poppy seeds."

Pinepaw scurried off into the stores, and Feathersong began inspecting Goldenpaw. "The cut isn't very deep. No more training for you today, but you can be back to apprentice duties by tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea why Duskpaw clawed you like that?" Rainfoot asked.

"_Duskpaw_ did this? Starclan knows we have enough to do without our apprentices clawing each other…" Feathersong mumbled as she pressed cobwebs on the stinging wound.

"Besides the fact that he's a stupid furball, we kind of hate each other now because he insulted Leopardpaw and I and I tried to claw him, but Icepaw stopped me." Goldenpaw said sheepishly.

"That reminds me of when I was an apprentice…" Rainfoot mewed nostalgically.

"Tell me about it! I don't have anything else to do!" Goldenpaw cried. The brown she-cat sighed, and began her story.


	6. I'll Never Forgive You

**This one is in the past. It's a flashback to when Rainfoot was Rainpaw. Enjoy!**

"Come on, Ashflower!" The she-cat mewed as she swiftly ran across the forest.

Behind her, a light grey cat followed, panting. "I'm not a young cat, Rainpaw. Please wait up!" She croaked, tail drooping.

"But ShadowClan is attacking! We have to help!" Rainpaw cried as she leapt into the camp.

What she saw was chaos. A heaving mass of cats were hissing and rolling in the dust. Rainpaw flung herself into the fray, joining Tigerpaw as he battled a huge Shadowclan tom. Rainpaw clawed at his face, and sent him racing through the gorse bushes.

The battle was almost over. Only a few intruders remained, including the vicious Viperstar, one of the most ruthless leaders in Shadowclan history. He was battling Whiteeyes and Blackface, who were guarding the nursery. Eventually, he had no choice but to run back to his own territory.

The damage was bad. Birchclaw, Featherpaw's mentor, was tending to the cats in worse condition. Rainpaw approached, but Birchclaw flicked his ear to show that she was fine while he pressed cobwebs onto Tigerpaw. She finally gazed to a mass of light ginger fur. "No, not Dawnpaw!"

She bounded over to her sister, straining to keep from caterwauling to the night, and buried her head in the soft fur. Her flank was not rising and falling, and blood was bubbling from her throat. When she looked her over, she saw jet-black fur in between her paws. Viperstar had done this!

Rainpaw flew back into the apprentices' den to find Ravenpaw sitting alone. She wanted to find Mosspaw, but she was nowhere to be found. Normally, he would have started a conversation, as talkative as he was, but he remained silent, staring out at Silverpelt. Rainpaw could tell something was wrong, but before she could ask, Ravenpaw stated quietly, "He's my father."

"Who?" Rainpaw asked, padding closer so she could hear his voice.

"Viperstar. I was a kit in Shadowclan when you were a newborn. He sent me and Nightstorm away when we were three moons old, but I still love him." He mewed so softly that Rainpaw had to strain to hear.

Her expression turned from grief to anger, and she backed away. "You _love_ that piece of fox dung? How could you? He's a murderer and a traitor. He killed Dawnpaw! I hate you for this, and I'll never forgive you." She cried as she sprinted out of the den.

"I have regretted that day since Viperstar died, many seasons ago. It wasn't Ravenwing's fault. I have tried to make up to him, but he isn't ready to listen." Rainfoot mewed quietly, sadness in her eyes. Goldenpaw stood up stiffly and licked Rainfoot's ear comfortingly. The two she-cats shared tongues for a quiet minute, before a cat's shrill call interrupted them. "Leopardpaw, help! Oh, Starclan, Goldenpaw! Get over here!"

**Oh yeah! How's that for a cliffie? Remember to review! I love you all! First ten people to review will get virtual Dark River (Just kidding, I wish)!**


	7. Thunderclan's Problem

**Well, this chapter is a little bit longer. I didn't realize how short the chappies were!**

"Leopardpaw is getting worse! I think she is on her way to Starclan." Feathersong cried.

As soon as Goldenpaw sprang to her side, Mossclaw was running in to the den with the speed of Leopardclan, not stopping until she was licking her foster kit's face over and over, as if that could heal her. Leopardpaw was twitching violently, and her pelt was burning hot.

Only a minute later, Russetpaw and WIldfur were entering anxiously, and began to share tongues with Leopardpaw.

Feathersong stood back solemnly, Pinepaw following her. Goldenpaw felt a flash of fury. Would they just let her sister die? She shouted at them, "Don't you care about your clan? Are you just going to stand there while she joins Starclan without even a poppy seed! Maybe I'll have to go get her one myself!" Goldenpaw raced toward the stores of herbs,

Goldenpaw desperately wanted to help, but she had never been trained as a medicine cat. She tried to find out what the poppy seeds looked like, but emotion clouded her judgement, and she grabbed the first herb she saw. She crawled toward her dying sister and chewed up the herbs. Leopardpaw's breathing was shallower, she was moaning and crying. Goldenpaw had no idea if this was the right thing to do, but she didn't care. If it killed her, she would simply die faster. Miserably, she stuffed the herbs into Leopardpaw's gaping mouth with one small paw.

"That's yarrow! How will that help her?" Pinepaw protested, but she was silenced by a glare from Feathersong.

Leopardpaw immediately vomited, and her breathing became more relaxed. Feathersong gaped and cried, "Goldenpaw, feed her the rest!"

Goldenpaw obeyed, chewing up more yarrow so Leopardpaw vomited four more times. Goldenpaw couldn't see how a cat could have anything more in their belly, so she stopped. Leopardpaw's breathing returned to normal, and she uttered some of her first words of the day, "Tha- thanks, Goldenpaw."

Mossclaw began to purr very loudly, and the rest of the cats present did so too. Leopardpaw slowly went to sleep, but her flank was rising and falling, and her fever was going down.

Quickly, word spread throughout the camp that Leopardpaw was better, and Ravenwing bounded over in a few rabbit hops. Everyone was relieved and exhausted as they piled into their own dens, taking fresh-kill with them. Goldenpaw realized she hadn't eaten fresh-kill since yesterday afternoon, so she selected a thrush, plump considering it was leaf-bare, the winter snows having finally stopped falling. Duskpaw glared at her as she made her way to the tree stump, but she was in to good a mood to care. She slept soundly through the night for the first time in her apprenticeship.

"We were wrong, apparently. She had accidentally eaten a slow-acting poison. I have no idea how she took it, or what it was. I had never seen it before, but it might have grown down by the river. " Feathersong explained during the clan meeting that was called that morning.

"It was probably Riverclan, trying to poison us all!" White-eye called out. There was a murmur of nervousness, but Honeystar laughed. "How could Riverclan have

gotten to Leopardpaw?"

Leopardpaw was standing proudly by her sisters, her fur neatly groomed once again, looking as if nothing had happened to her. The tortoiseshell leader continued, "No, this was not the work of Riverclan. This problem was Thunderclan's, but now it is over. We will continue as normal."

**Not much of a cliffie like last time, but it will suffice. Guess what new hurdle is coming Goldenpaw's way! The person who guesses right will get a cameo in the next chapter!**


	8. The Gathering

**Well, the contest is hereby disbanded. **_**Someone **_**posted spoilers… So I'll just have to change the plot! This chapter should be longer.**

"Great job, Goldenpaw!" Rainfoot called after Goldenpaw swiftly killed a mouse. "I've talked to Honeystar, and you're coming to the gathering tonight!" She explained.

"But I've only been training for a half-moon." Goldenpaw responded quietly.

"Still, she thinks you should go. Duskpaw is still being punished for clawing you," Goldenpaw twitched her whiskers in satisfaction. "And Icepaw is guarding the camp tonight with Wildfur. You, Russetpaw, and Leopardpaw get to go this time. You better get that to camp and eat something before."

Goldenpaw picked up the mouse in her jaws and dug up a sparrow she had buried earlier. She quietly padded into the camp. She added her sparrow to the pitifully small fresh-kill pile, and took the mouse for herself. She sat beside Leopardpaw, who was swiftly devouring a chaffinch. Duskpaw narrowed his eyes in dislike, but she simply sat and ate her fresh-kill quietly.

When Honeystar called all the cats attending the gathering, Goldenpaw sprang forward to join the group. She couldn't resist bouncing on her paws. When they reached the clearing around Fourtrees, Honeystar leapt into the throng of cats, her warriors behind her. Goldenpaw looked around nervously. "Where should we sit?" She whispered to her sisters.

Russetpaw walked over to a tawny cat, whose scent told Goldenpaw was from Riverclan. "Hi, my name's Russetpaw, what's yours?" She asked conversationally.

"Tawnystripe. Do you want to sit next to me?" He replied.

She sat down next to him, leaving Goldenpaw and Leopardpaw to sit by Rainfoot and Ravenwing. Goldenpaw eagerly gazed up at the Great Rock, where the four leaders sat. She had heard of all of these cats. A grey-black cat was closest to her, Sparkstar, leader of Shadowclan. Next to him was Lavenderstar of Windclan, her tan fur glittering silver like a warrior of Starclan. Ripplestar's fur was already bright silver, so the full moon did nothing to change her appearance. She was sleek, as all Riverclan cats were. Finally, there was Honeystar, gazing at the cats below her.

There was quiet murmuring between the leaders, and Lavenderstar gave the yowl, calling the cats to order. "All is well with Windclan. One of our apprentices has become a warrior, Stormfang is holding vigil tonight." She stepped back, nodding to Sparkstar.

He called loud enough for all the cats to hear, "Shadowclan is doing well. We are finding enough prey, and one of our queens gave birth to three healthy kits."

Honeystar mewed, "Thunderclan has three new apprentices. Goldenpaw, Leopardpaw, and Russetpaw. Two of our cats had greencough, but both have recovered." She mewed quickly, not trying to say that Thunderclan was weak.

Ripplestar mewed loudly, with malice in her voice, "Thunderclan has been stealing prey from Riverclan."

There were cries of outrage from the Thunderclan cats, and Honeystar growled, "We have been doing no such thing."

"We have smelled your warriors in our territory, and have smelled fish mingled with them!" She yowled.

Honeystar looked angrier than Goldenpaw had ever seen her. Leafheart was extending his claws. Suddenly, the clearing was shrouded in darkness. "This gathering is over, by the will of Starclan." Sparkstar said coldly.


	9. How Dare He!

**It's Thanksgiving Break! Hopefully this will mean more fanfic-writing time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does. Don't think that this was my idea. **

"Goldenpaw, you're on the dawn patrol tomorrow with Duskpaw, Icepaw and I." Leafheart told Goldenpaw before she could enter her den.

She nodded respectfully to the deputy, then groaned. Not only would she have to get up early for the dawn patrol, she'd have to spend it with Duskpaw. She immediately fell asleep, not thinking about the torture she faced tomorrow.

Goldenpaw padded alongside Icepaw as the patrol headed towards Sunningrocks. Icepaw crouched, slowly creeping up on a vole Goldenpaw hadn't noticed until the grey cat had taken its life. He gestured for her to come eat it with him. They devoured it in a few swift bites. Goldenpaw grinned, her hunger satisfied.

When the river came into view, Goldenpaw swore she could see shapes bobbing in the river, but she decided her eyes were playing tricks on her. The patrol continued in silence.

The weak leaf-bare sunlight was shining on the sunningrocks, and they looked like a pleasant place to take a nap, but the patrol padded on.

Suddenly, there was a yowl that sounded like a battle cry, and Goldenpaw was knocked sideways. When her head cleared, she realized that a Riverclan warrior was pinning her down. She did the only thing that seemed sensible. She kicked with her powerful hind legs, and sent her attacker fleeing into the river.

Goldenpaw surveyed the battle. Leafheart and the Riverclan deputy, Maplestripe were battling, and Icepaw was being pinned down by a huge warrior. She flung herself toward them and landed on the warrior's dark brown shoulders. The cat turned around in surprise, giving Icepaw time to wriggle free and claw her face. She screamed and turned to flee.

Goldenpaw realized that the warrior that Russetpaw had met last night, Tawnystripe, was clawing Leafheart. His reddish-brown fur was caked in blood, but her was battling nobly. Tawnystripe struck the deputy on the head, and he did not move again.

Fury raced through Goldenpaw. This foxdung had been friendy to her sister, then to kill her deputy! She lunged at Tawnystripe, but was pushed out of the way by Duskpaw. Resentment burned inside her, but Duskpaw quickly gave the Riverclan warrior some wounds to remember him by. Goldenpaw ran in to help him, but as soon as she got there, Tawnystripe's throat was bubbling with blood. He shuddered, and his flank stopped moving.

The other Riverclan warriors were gone now. Goldenpaw slowly approached the dead deputy, and placed his weight on her back. Icepaw silently came to join her, taking some of the weight off her. Duskpaw was slowly crawling behind as they made their way toward camp.

When they entered, Mousetail was sharing tounges with Silverfur. Mousetail looked up, and let out a wail. This roused the other cats, who flowed out of their dens, expressions of shock on their faces. When Honeystar saw what had happened, she silently sprinted to her deputy and licked the blood from his fur.

They laid the body in the center of the camp, where all of Leafheart's friends and clanmates slowly began to share tounges with Leafheart, sending him to Starclan.


	10. Asking a Favor

**Disclaimer: This isn't mine, Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, yadda yadda you know the drill.**

That night, Goldenpaw nervously crept into Honeystar's den underneath the Highrock. She passed the curtain of lichen, to find her leader's eyes clouded with grief. "Goldenpaw?" She asked weakly, her gold eyes meeting Goldenpaw's blue ones.

"I had something to ask you." She mumbled.

"Yes?" Honeystar asked.

"You know I was at the battle yesterday, when Leafheart was killed. Icepaw and… Duskpaw fought like warriors. Maybe it's time for their warrior ceremonies?" Goldenpaw mewed.

"I think you're right. Thunderclan could do with more warriors, and I can announce my decision for deputy." She said firmly.

She left the den, Goldenpaw following her, and bounded up the Highrock. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." She called as her clan gathered around her.

"Starclan, look down on these apprentices. They have worked hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Duskpaw, Icepaw, do you promise to follow the warrior code and defend your clan?" She asked the two cats who had stumbled to the front.

Icepaw looked up at the tortoiseshell leader and firmly said, "I do."

Duskpaw raised his head and quietly mewed, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan I give you your warrior names. Icepaw, from now on, you shall be known as Iceclaw. Starclan honors your loyalty and your courage, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan. Duskpaw, from now on, you shall be known as Duskwind. Starclan honors you bravery and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan." She stated.

"Iceclaw! Duskwind! Iceclaw! Duskwind!" called the clan, cheering the names.

"As customary, Iceclaw and Duskwind will guard the camp in silent vigil. Also, it is my sad duty to appoint another deputy." The cats stiffened in excitement.

"I say this before the body of Leafheart that he may hear and approve my choice. Ravenwing will be the new deputy of Thunderclan."

The black cat walked forward and looked up at his leader. "This honor came as a surprise, but I will do all I can to serve my clan."

"Ravenwing! Ravenwing! Ravenwing!" Cried the clan, Rainfoot crying the loudest.


	11. Making a Plan

**People who send death threats will get written out of stories… Anybody still want a cameo? Review with a character, and I'll include them. And I'm looking for a bodyguard from a certain reviewer…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. If I did, the books would come out as fast as I could write them.**

Duskwind and Iceclaw were silently staring at the gorse tunnel as the first rays of sunlight streaked across the sky. Ravenwing padded up to them, mewed a few words, and the two stood up and stretched their legs. Goldenpaw went up to Iceclaw and asked, "May I share some fresh-kill with a noble warrior, I being a lowly apprentice?" She teased.

They chose a rabbit to share and devoured it over by the nettle patch. Goldenpaw saw something in Duskwind's eyes that she had never seen before. She disregarded it, believing she was mistaken.

Rainfoot walked over to her and mewed, "You, me, Ravenwing, and Leopardpaw are going on a hunting patrol."

Goldenpaw got up and joined Leopardpaw with a friendly lick. "Deputy's apprentice, eh? Better not get a big head." She purred teasingly.

They made their way towards Snakerocks, catching quite a bit for the leaf-bare. In the end, Rainfoot and Ravenwing let the apprentices catch something on their own, but they knew they were testing them. Goldenpaw wasn't worried. She caught a thrush and a mouse quickly.

They returned from the patrol around sunhigh. Goldenpaw was thinking about how much she and Leopardpaw trained together these days, and not so much Russetpaw. She had an idea. "Leopardpaw, let's get in the den. I need to talk to you."

Leopardpaw looked slightly nervous, but she sat down and listened to her sister. "Have you noticed that you and I train a lot together, and not so much Russetpaw?" She asked.

"I have noticed that." She replied.

"Well, it's up for out mentors to decide who we train with. _Our mentors_, Leopardpaw. I'm wondering if Rainfoot has a reason for this." She mewed slyly.

"The way they look at one another, they could almost be in love," Leopardpaw purred.

"Exactly. I think that it's time that they realized their feelings. I mean, they're both senior warriors, they might have felt this for a long time. We need them to finally accept it." Goldenpaw mewed with a glimmer in her blue eyes. "And we are going to help them."

**What do you think? Not much of a cliffie, but Rainfoot and Ravenwing shippers should be dancing on their keyboard cough UC2 cough. **


	12. Life was Good

**This is sort of when the authoress stalls for time. After all, we can't have an apprentice be a warrior after only a moon of training, can we? Wait! The authoress has just been attacked by a giant plot twist…**

Goldenpaw reflected happily on the last two moons. She and Leopardpaw had begged to be together in their training almost constantly, forcing them to be together. Honeystar might have even caught on to the idea, because she always suggested Rainfoot to go on a patrol that Ravenwing was on. Her plan was in action and seem to be working well.

Duskwind hadn't bothered her. In fact, he hadn't spoken to her other than on patrols when other cats forced him to. This problem was obviously over.

She was getting better at hunting a leaf-bare wore on. Goldenpaw could smell that an early newleaf was coming soon, and there would be enough prey to fill her and all the clan's bellies. Her warrior training was coming along well. Rainfoot was kind and taught her everything she could possibly know.

There had been no battles between the clans since the one which had taken Leafheart's life. No one had again accused them of stealing prey.

Pinepaw had gone to the Moonstone at the half-moon with the other medicine cats, and had come back as Pinewhisker, the new medicine cat.

Snowflower had given birth to four beautiful kits a few days into Ravenwing's deputyship, which she had proudly named Starkit, Moonkit, Sunkit, and Cloudkit. Starkit was a dark brown with a creamy-furred chest and paws. She was the smallest of the four, even though she was born first. Moonkit was silver with a white tail, and her fur shined like the full moon. Sunkit was a light ginger, and the biggest of his sisters and brothers. The white fur of Cloudkit greatly resembled his mother's. Goldenpaw found herself visiting the kits every day. She loved their milky scent, their warm fur.

As far as Goldenpaw was concerned, life was good.

Ravenwing padded up to Goldenpaw and her sisters as she was gulping down a thrush before training. "Well, it's time for another important step to becoming a warrior!" He enthused,

Goldenpaw instantly looked up into his amber eyes. Anything about becoming a warrior got Goldenpaw's interest. "What?" She asked.

"We're all going to the Moonstone tonight. It seems Honeystar has received a prophecy. She needs to ask Starclan about it. Let's go get traveling herbs." He mewed.

Pinewhisker was busy gathering a bundle of herbs and placing them into leaves. Her eyes glinted as Goldenpaw walked in with Ravenwing and Rainfoot behind her. She was passing bundles of leaves to her sisters, while Leopardpaw was asking her about her new name. "Did you expect to be called Pinewhisker?"

"I honestly didn't know what my name was going to be. I'm just happy that I'm finally an actual medicine cat!" She replied pushing a pile of herbs without meeting Goldenpaw's eyes.

Goldenpaw hastily licked up the herbs. They tasted horrible, but she tried her best to swallow. Honeystar entered about a minute later, accepting her herbs without speaking.

Honeystar quietly led the cats out of the camp and into the forest, on their way to Highstones.

**If you're wondering why I went on and on about the kits, they're important in the next series cough. So yes, there is going to be a second series! It will be about Golden-hey-why-should-I-tell-you-her-warrior-name and the other characters as warriors.**


	13. Hatred?

**Every good warriors fanfic needs a prophecy, right? **

Goldenpaw raced to keep up as Honeystar sprinted through WindClan's territory. They were lucky enough not to meet any patrols, but still the tortoiseshell leader was running like a cat of Leopardclan.

Highstones was getting closer and closer. Goldenpaw was getting exhausted. Surely they didn't have to _run_ to Mothermouth!

When they reached the giant cave, Honeystar didn't glance behind her to show not to follow her. Goldenpaw quickly scented a vole, and stalked quietly to her prey. She pounced. The vole scrambled away, but she batted it with one paw and took its life. She beckoned her sisters with her tail to come eat it with her. The vole was gone in a matter of moments.

There was awkward silence for a long time. The moon was moving across the sky, and soon Honeystar would need to come out soon. There was a yowl, and Honeystar bounded out of Highstones. She looked terrified, and fell down to the fround.

Rainfoot licked her head to comfort her, and mewed, "You look as if you saw Viperstar return from the dead!" She must have realized what she said, because she suddenly turned away. Ravenwing had flattened his ears, but only Goldenpaw saw this.

"We… we must go home. I need to speak to Feathersong and Pinewhisker." Honeystar panted. Ravenwing helped her stand and they hobbled back to their territory.

As Highstones shrank behind them, Honeystar was gazing at Goldenpaw, terror still in her eyes. Goldenpaw met her eyes, and saw disbelief, fear, and… hatred?

When they reached the ThunderClan camp, Honeystar slipped into the medicine cat clearing. Goldenpaw was frightened about what Honeystar must have seen. She could tell the prophecy was about her, or at least Honeystar thought so. Goldenpaw crouched low on the ground, listening to the conversation.

"StarClan spoke to me. They gave me a prophecy. _On the golden day, its star will be crushed, and its place will be filled with blood." _Came Honeystar's voice.

Pinewhisker gasped. Feathersong reasoned, "Goldenpaw! Maybe that's what _the golden day_ means."

Honeystar whispered, "_Its star will be crushed._ That must be me. It means I'm going to join StarClan."

"Well, you are on your last life." mewed Feathersong. "You really haven't been cautious about helping your clanmates."

"Hey! Losing a life of a cat is much worse than losing a ninth of myself!" Honeystar defended herself.

"All I can say about this prophecy is that it can mean nothing good." Pinewhisker mewed, frightened. "And I think it might even mean that Goldenpaw will kill you."

Goldenpaw refused to hear any more. She ran from her hiding place and into her den. She couldn't make sense of all her thoughts, and she was miserable before she could finally go to sleep.

**Well, what do you think of the prophecy? Next chapter will be… happy for RainfootxRavenwing shippers. Teehee. **


	14. At Last

Rainfoot and Ravenwing were hunting together near the Sandy Hollow. Little did they know, they were being watched. Leopardpaw and Goldenpaw were crouched a few fox-lengths away, hidden in the undergrowth. They had even invited Russetpaw along, to watch Rainfoot tell him.

Goldenpaw had talked with her mentor during a training session, and Rainfoot confided in her that she secretly liked him. The three apprentices had set them up to meet here.

Rainfoot weakly mumbled, "Ravenwing?"

The black-furred deputy lifted his head from the rabbit he was watching to look her in the eyes. "Yes?"

"Great weather for hunting." She murmured.

Ravenwing quickly rescented his rabbit, and quickly pounced on it.

"Ravenwing, I…love you." Rainfoot stuttered.

He looked taken aback. "What about Viperstar? And Dawnpaw?"

"It wasn't your fault. You can't help being related to Viperstar any more than I can help being related to grumpy old White-eye." Rainfoot purred.

Ravenwing laughed. "I always thought that I could never have you, just because of my birth."

Rainfoot's eyes lit up. "I was a mousebrain of an apprentice. I love you. You are the best cat ever to walk the forest, and I want to be with you forever."

Ravenwing and Rainfoot began to share tongues, and the purring could probably be heard in WindClan. Goldenpaw had to strain not to let out a yowl of joy. Leopardpaw was purring along with them.

They walked back to camp, and deposited the rabbit on the fresh-kill pile. Silverfur was watching Crystalkit, now back to full health, and her other kit Wolfkit play fight. Rainfoot padded up to her, and excitedly mewed. "Ravenwing and I are now mates! He told me he loved me!"

Silverfur seemed to be annoyed by this news. She yowled, "Well, of course he admitted it! You two have been in love ever since you became warriors! You were just too mousebrained to know it! Finally someone has gotten some sense! If you weren't so stubborn, you could have two litters by now, but no…"

Nightstorm heard this rant and joined them curiously. "What's going on? Silverfur, I hope you have a very good reason for shouting, because I was just taking my sunhigh nap." She snapped.

"Your brother and Rainfoot are finally together!" She shouted.

Nightstorm cuffed Ravenwing on the head, much harder than necessary. "You two are so stupid!"

This went on and on until the sunhigh patrol came back, Honeystar at the lead. She had become much more involved in clan activities, leading almost every patrol. 

**I've done it! WOOOOT! Now Rainfoot can get off my back about it!**

**Rainfoot: Review, everybody! Then Applesandpants will publish more often, and we'll get more RainfootxRavenwing time!**

**Applesandpants:You heard the cat! Review!**


	15. Sympathy

Goldenpaw was on the sunhigh patrol with Duskwind. Ravenwing had forced her to go with him. They were all alone on the RiverClan border. The scents were where they should be, and Riverclan had given them no trouble since the battle moons ago. The sunlight streaming from above promised an early newleaf. Some of the frost had already melted.

Goldenpaw padded alongside the dark-gray warrior as Sunningrocks came into view. Duskwind stiffened. "Are you thinking about Leafheart?" She asked quietly, immediately wishing she hadn't.

Duskwind glared at her, his amber eyes burning her pelt. She hadn't received a look like this since Leopardpaw had gotten poisoned. He finally sighed, and whispered, "I'm a murderer."

Goldenpaw stopped. She met his eyes, and for the first time sympathy showed in their blue depths, not dislike. "You're not."

"Yes I am. I didn't mean to kill Tawnystripe. I meant to claw his flank, but I slit his throat. His blood is on my paws." Duskwind muttered.

"He had just murdered your mentor and your deputy! You ought to get revenge!" She yowled.

"I carried it too far. Now it's too late. Tawnystripe is in StarClan." Duskwind bowed his head.

Goldenpaw licked his ear. "He won't blame you for it. _I_ don't blame you for it."

Duskwind looked up at her. "I'm sorry. We should have been friends. Can we still?"

Goldenpaw laughed. "Neither of us is in StarClan yet. Let's finish the patrol. You want to catch a mouse or two first?"

Duskwind responded by sliding into the hunter's crouch, creeping up on a squirrel.

The two cats padded into the camp together, each carrying a piece of fresh-kill. The clan was assembled around the Highrock. "It must be time for Silverfur's kits to become apprentices!" Goldenpaw whispered. They quickly deposited their prey onto the pile and sat down next to Iceclaw.

"Until this cat earns his warrior name, he will be known as Wolfpaw. Brightleaf, you are ready for your first apprentice. You shall be mentor to Wolfpaw. Brightleaf, you are an enthusiastic and loyal cat, and I hope you will pass on all of this to Wolfpaw." The ginger and silver cats touched noses.

Honeystar continued. "Until she earns her warrior name, this cat will be called Crystalpaw. Tigerfur, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall be mentor to Crystalpaw. Tigerfur, you have proven yourself to be intelligent and brave, and I hope you will teach Crystalpaw to be the same."

"Of course." Tigerfur replied. Tigerfur and his new apprentice touched noses.

"Wolfpaw! Crystalpaw! Wolfpaw! Crystalpaw!" Shouted the clan.

Goldenpaw remembered her first time as an apprentice, and how pleased she'd been that Iceclaw had been friendly. She walked up to Wolfpaw and his sister and mewed, "Hi, Wolfpaw! Hi. Crystalpaw! You know I'm Goldenpaw, don't you? "

They nodded, and so Goldenpaw continued, "I'll show you the apprentice den." She padded off, and they followed.

Russetpaw greeted them with a friendly lick. "It'll be nice to have some other cats in the apprentice den other than these furballs!" She teased her sisters.

Goldenpaw leapt onto her, her claws sheated. They play-fought for a moment before regaining dignity. "Well, make yourselves dens! Your mentors might have something special for you to do before sunset! Here's where we sleep." She pointed with her tail to the three bracken-filled nests closest to the tree stump.

"Goldenpaw! Russetpaw! Leopardpaw! Hunting patrol!" Came Duskwind's voice from outside the den.

"I have something to tell you cats." Goldenpaw whispered to her sisters as they left to join Duskwind.

**That was a long chapter for my standards! What did you think? Review! **_**Goldenpaw and Duskwind are friends.**_** Anyone who thinks there is romance will meet the same fate as Tawnystripe. **


	16. Enemyship Over

"Duskwind and I are over our enemyship." Goldenpaw mewed slowly.

"Is enemyship a word?" Leopardpaw asked, obviously not taking in the meaning of these words.

"I… don't think so. Still, you get the idea!" She growled good-naturedly.

"Ooooh!" Russetpaw squealed. Goldenpaw cuffed her on the head, mumbling, "You're such a mousebrain."

Duskwind padded back over to the three, the starling he had just caught in his jaws.

The four had caught quite a lot of prey before the sun sank in the sky, enough to double the leaf-bare small fresh-kill pile. Honeystar purred when they came back with as much as they could carry, and left to collect the rest. Goldenpaw was satisfied by this. Honeystar had been vague and serious around Goldenpaw lately.

Goldenpaw had not felt guilty about taking a temptingly plump squirrel tonight, and her stomach was full for the first time in a long time. Wolfpaw and Crystalpaw had been able to explore the territory by collecting herbs for Feathersong. Silverfur had been overcautious since Crystalpaw had gotten greencough, and they had barely left the nursery. They were glad to be out in the fresh air, it seemed, and they chatted away as they shared a vole.

Goldenpaw saw Rainfoot and Ravenwing sharing tongues by the nettle patch. Snowflower's kits were coming out of the nursery for the first time, staring wide-eyed at all around them. Starkit was especially curious. She was trying to get away from her mother and sniff all the cats around her. Goldenpaw laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I was assessing you." Nightstorm smirked. Goldenpaw jumped. She was sensitive to loud noises.

"What in StarClan's name do you mean?" She squeaked.

"You know, where a mentor tracks an apprentice and checks how well they hunt on their own?" She meowed sarcastically. "Honeystar thought it was best that you didn't know about it. And my pelt is good for hiding in the shadows. Anyway, you all did very well."

Goldenpaw knew it was perfectly normal to be assessed in hunting, but she couldn't help but feel there was something darker about this. She knew Honeystar mistrusted her ever since she had gotten the golden day prophecy. Was she being followed?

The answer was yes. She had never been alone since the prophecy. Every cat knew her business, just because of Honeystar's mousebrained orders. Anger surged through her. She quietly slipped out of camp behind the nursery, by where the queens made their dirt.

The sun had already set, the sky darkening as dusk came to a close. Goldenpaw wasn't sure where her paws were taking her, she was too caught up in her emotions. _StarClan must think I'm a fox-hearted villain! Honeystar does! I'm being followed, watched, they're waiting for me to destroy my clan. I hate it all!_

Goldenpaw hadn't even heard the rushing of the river, growing louder and louder as she marched on. She thought of Duskwind. Had he been told to make friends with her, and spy on her? She tried not to caterwaul into the night.

She heard a splash, and then a shower of bubbles. Goldenpaw refocused her senses, and realized she had walked into the river! Her paws worked furiously, trying to bring her to the surface, but the currents swept her away. Finally, her small head broke through the water, and she gasped for air before being forced under again. _Help me! _ She cried to herself.

**Cliffie! Applesandpants still knows how to write cliffies! Review, please! Flames will **


	17. Poppyrose

Goldenpaw worked her paws furiously, fighting to remain conscious. She had to swim back. She bumped into a jagged rock, cutting her shoulder before being swept away by the current. Her strength was leaving her, and she was tempted just to let the current carry her away.

Suddenly, she felt something push her against the current. Something was grabbing her by the scruff. Goldenpaw tried to remain as light as possible, willing herself to be pulled to the side of the river.

Goldenpaw was dragged ashore to the side of the river with the strange smells. She was too exhausted to recognize them as Riverclan. The cat had propped her up on her side, gazing up at Silverpelt twinkling before everything was a black as a sky without stars.

Goldenpaw had restless dreams. She dreamed of gleaming teeth, the howls of both cats and something else she didn't recognize, and fur being ripped off a cat's pelt. She tried to help, but there was an invisible force preventing her.

When Goldenpaw woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was in a nest, but it wasn't filled with moss and bracken. Strange smells washed over her. Riverclan! She leapt to her paws, claws unsheathed. They had kidnapped her! "Lie down, little one. You're not ready to go home yet." Purred a tortoiseshell cat in the other corner of the den.  
"Where am I?" Goldenpaw asked sharply.

"You're in the Riverclan medicine den, and I'm Poppyrose, the medicine cat. You're a real furball, aren't you? Maplestripe said he saw you walking into the river." Poppyrose asked skeptically.

"I had my mind on… other things." She mumbled.

"Ah, the troubles of an apprentice. I remember I had quite a lot of those. Poppypaw certainly was a mousebrain." The medicine cat mewed amusedly. "I think you'll be strong enough to return to your clan soon enough, once you've eaten that fish. I've patched up your shoulder, and you had a good long sleep."

Goldenpaw crouched down to eat the fish. It was tangy and strange, but not bad-tasting. It was one of the largest pieces of prey she had eaten all leaf-bare. After a few moments of resting, Goldenpaw stood up and asked, "Can I go home now? I feel strong enough."

"I think so. They'll probably escort you with a patrol. I might as well come too. I need some watermint, and I don't trust those warriors. Mudflower has had no love for ThunderClan after her apprentice, Tawnystripe, was killed."

Goldenpaw shifted nervously. Poppyrose hastily changed the subject. "How many moons have you been training as an apprentice?"  
"Almost four." Goldenpaw mewed, relieved that they had moved onto a new topic.

Poppyrose looked thoughtful. "Hmm… almost a warrior then. Did you know I was a warrior before I became a medicine cat? I pity Robinflight and Grayspots for having to put up with me."

They had exited the den and into the camp. Goldenpaw realized it was past sunhigh. She'd been asleep a long time. The RiverClan cats turned and stared when the ThunderClan scent hit their noses. Some growled.

A reddish-brown tom Goldenpaw assumed was Maplestripe approached her and meowed, "I'm going to escort you to the border. Poppyrose is coming too, I think."

Goldenpaw nodded. The three cats padded silently to the rushing river. The stepping stones were sticking out. Goldenpaw nimbly leapt from stone to stone. When at the other side, the Riverclan deputy gave a curt nod, showing that they were leaving her here to get back to her own territory. She padded off, back to the camp and Honeystar's silent accusations.

**Oh, I hate how that chapter ended. Still an okay chapter? What did you think of Poppyrose? Review! This is a little late, but any guesses on what the prophecy means? Closest person will win a cookie! **


	18. I'm Ready

**My goal was 20 Chapters when I started this fanfic, and I'm already at 18! And she's not stopping yet!**

Goldenpaw left Tallpines, glad to be in the undergrowth again with Thunderclan filling her scent glands. Being exposed with so little trees made her jumpy. She was also nervous about what would happen when she returned. Mossclaw would be terrifed, and Honeystar would be furious. Still, she had to go home. She realized that maybe if she brought fresh-kill, they would be less mad.

She quickly caught a thrush and two mice. When she returned to the camp, Mossclaw threw herself at her daughter, covering her with licks. "Oh, Goldenpaw! Thank StarClan you're safe! You aren't leaving the camp for a moon if I have my way!"

Mossclaw's purrs were deafening, but Goldenpaw could sense another cat approaching. Honeystar loomed over them, her gold eyes gleaming with anger.

"Goldenpaw, in my den." She growled. The tortoiseshell leader turned and entered the camp, Goldenpaw following.

Cats turned to look at her. Some looked angry, but Rainfoot, Iceclaw, Duskwind, and her sisters looked as relieved as if the forest was nearly destroyed but Goldenpaw had saved them. They rushed to greet her, but Honeystar's growl sent them retreating. Goldenpaw quickly dropped her catch onto the pile, before padding nervously behind the clan leader. When they passed the curtains of moss and lichen, Honeystar sat in her nest, then turned to face the apprentice.

"Where have you been since dusk?" She growled.

"I was… going hunting to stock up the fresh-kill pile." Goldenpaw stuttered. "I was thinking about other things, and I fell into the river. RiverClan rescued me, and then Poppyrose helped me heal my shoulder, which I had cut. They escorted me back, and I came home right away." She mewed more confidently, looking her leader in the eyes.

"So you say. I see there are a few gaps in your story. It was excellently planned, too. Why would you feel the need to hunt after you had just completed an assessment?" Honeystar hissed.

"I had taken a huge squirrel, and so I wanted to replenish it!" Goldenpaw defensively growled. She was being judged unfairly, and anger burned through her golden pelt.

"I know what you're planning. And I just want to let you know that I'm ready." Her leader growled softly. Goldenpaw gasped. Ravenwing had been there the entire time, his pelt blending in with the shadowy cave. His blue eyes flashed with sympathy, but he stood behind his leader.

"You may go." She hissed.

Duskwind greeted her outside the den, licking her head. "You furball." He purred teasingly, "Everyone has been so worried about you. What happened? Did you die, then StarClan threw you from their ranks?"

Goldenpaw mumbled, "I have a lot to tell you guys. Where are Russetpaw, and Leopardpaw and Iceclaw?"

"We're here." Russetpaw mewed. Goldenpaw thought that maybe she could take in her friend's scents and never worry about Honeystar, just drink in the scent for eternity.

**That was a really weird ending. Oh, well. Authoress is too lazy to change it. Yet another short chapter sighs. But that means that there will be more chapters! Which do you want? A few more long chapters, or lots of shorter ones? Review and tell which you like! **


	19. Iceclaw

"I never thought I'd have to come back to this StarClan forsaken place!" Duskwind teased as he sat down next to Goldenpaw in the apprentice den, It was quiet there, because Brightleaf had taken the other apprentices on their first evening patrol.

"You act like it's the Place of No Stars!" Goldenpaw purred. **(Author's note: Long before the time of Firestar, every cat knew about the Place of No Stars. Sometime later, it became a taboo topic and was forgotten by future generations.)**

When everyone, eyes amber, green, yellow, and blue, were staring at her, Goldenpaw told them the entire story. Every so often, Leopardpaw would gasp or Iceclaw would growl, but nobody interrupted her.

"So now you know why StarClan hates me." Goldenpaw finished dully.

"Which cat said StarClan was against you?" Russetpaw interjected.

"Well, why else would they turn my leader against me?" Goldenpaw growled.

"StarClan wouldn't have turned against you. Only Honeystar did." Iceclaw mewed pointedly.

"And _we're_ not against you. You should know that. We'd jump in front of a Thunderpath monster to save our sister or our friend." Duskwind mewed sincerely.

Russetpaw nuzzled her sister's flank and purred, "We're by you're side, no matter what."

"Goldenpaw, do you want to come hunting with me?" Iceclaw asked quietly.

"I don't think Honeystar will allow me out of the camp again today." Goldenpaw pointed out.

"Well, will you come with me to the clearing behind the nursery?" He asked, obviously disappointed.

"Why, to make dirt?" Goldenpaw mewed sarcastically, but followed him to the chosen spot.

"You obviously wanted to get somewhere private, spit it out." Goldenpaw whispered.

"Well, Goldenpaw, um… I was thinking, we've been friends…" Iceclaw stuttered. He sounded like an owl who'd crashed into a tree.

"Yes?" Goldenpaw murmured.

"I… I just think you're great. You are so intelligent, such a good hunter, and you make me laugh. I think you're the most beautiful cat in ThunderClan, no, the whole forest, and I've never felt this way about any cat." He mewed, voice thick with emotion.

Goldenpaw was thoroughly taken aback. She had no idea Iceclaw had felt this way about her! She thought hard, trying to figure out what to say. She felt like her throat had closed up.

"Iceclaw…" Goldenpaw mumbled. She felt like she was a bird carrying a kit by the scruff, and had to be delicate and precise so not to hurt it. "I don't feel like that. When I think of you, I think of a noble and loyal cat that deserves my friendship and trust, but not a mate. You're just one of my best friends."

Iceclaw looked terrible. His voice was choked with emotion, and his tail was drooping so much it was lying on the soft earth, instead of proudly held high. "Is it Duskwind?" He whispered.

"What?" Goldenpaw asked. She felt like she had been drowned in a river again.

"Do you feel… like that for Duskwind?" Iceclaw asked.

Goldenpaw wished she could yowl into the night with pity for Iceclaw. "No. I don't feel like that for Duskwind. I don't feel like that for any tom. I don't want a mate, and I don't think I'll ever have one. I want toms to be my friends, not just have one mate. And Duskwind is like my brother."

"I've always been second, ever since Duskwind was born first. He got the deputy for his mentor, he got to go to the gathering first, and he always had things his way, without even asking for it." Iceclaw sobbed. **(I know cats can't sob. It just seemed right for the story)**

"Well, you beat him to one thing: my friendship. You were one the closest cats to me when Duskwind was still clawing me in the sandy hollow." She purred.

Iceclaw laughed shakily. "I guess I'll just have to settle with being your best friend." He murmured. Goldenpaw brushed her flank against his, hoping to warm his broken heart.

"We had better get some sleep. I can feel in my heart that tomorrow will be a day full of surprises." Goldenpaw mewed.

"You better let me make my dirt or your _nest_ will be full of surprises." Nightstorm growled. "I can tell that I might have stepped in on a private conversation, but don't worry. I only heard the tail tip of it. But you two should probably be in your dens."

They nodded to the senior warrior and made way to their dens on the opposite side of camp.

When Goldenpaw fell asleep, thinking of thrushes and Poppyrose, she had no idea how right she was.

**How did you likie the chapter? Did you think that was a cliffie? I was getting pretty choked up for Iceclaw. I've never been that emotional about a story. We just never get enough screentime for Iceclaw. That totally was my longest chapter yet! Even though it wasn't very long, I'm proud of it.**


	20. Warrior at Last

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm such a stupid author that I write fanfic for my own story! I'm not Erin Hunter. I have never been Erin Hunter, and I never intend to be Erin Hunter!**

Goldenpaw was wrong about the exciting day, she decided. But then again, the day was only half over.

She had woken up and played-fought with Snowflower's kits. She was gentle with them because they were only almost four moons, but they surprised her with how well they fought. Sunkit and Cloudkit had her pinned down in a matter of seconds. They would be a gift to the clan. Starkit was more cautious, and Moonkit practically stood by her mother's side the entire time.

She would have carried on all night, before she was sent on the sun-high patrol. Rainfoot was leading, Ravenwing behind her. The black deputy had been in earshot of her all morning. _Watching me again, like Honeystar ordered, _Goldenpaw thought glumly.

"Goldenpaw, I have something to tell you." Rainfoot whispered in her ear. She hadn't even realized the brown warrior had stopped.

"I can't be your mentor for very long." She mewed sadly. Goldenpaw's heart sank like a stone in a stream. Rainfoot was the best mentor a cat could ask for. Why did she need to stop?

Rainfoot obviously saw Goldenpaw's whiskers droop. Her green eyes gleamed with happiness. "Because I'm expecting kits!"

Goldenpaw felt her heart rise again, so high it flew past Silverpelt. She let out a yowl of joy. "Congratulations, Rainfoot! Ravenwing's the father, I assume."

"Yes. I can't believe I'm going to be a father. It must be a little like being a mentor, but very different." Ravenwing purred.

Goldenpaw licked her mentor's ear affectionately. "So Feathersong gave you the all clear?"

"This morning she said we could announce it, and that I should move into the nursery soon. She says it might be a big litter!" Rainfoot squealed.

All three cats just purred for a few moments, completely forgetting that they had different ranks, or the problems with Honeystar, completely lost in thought. "You should name one Midnightkit!" Goldenpaw exclaimed.

"I don't think so. I would confuse it with Nightstorm. Plus, that wouldn't make any sense if all the kits are white!" Ravenwing laughed.

They finished their patrol happily, thinking of names for Rainfoot's unborn kits.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Called Honeystar.

Goldenpaw quickly swallowed the last bites of her chaffinch and found a place by the front of the Highrock. She had spent the afternoon doing battle training with Rainfoot and Wildfur. _Look, Honeystar, I'm in plain view and not doing anything suspicious. Are you happy? _She thought as she gazed at her tortoiseshell leader.

"It has come time for me to perform one of the most important ceremonies of the clan." Honeystar mewed emotionlessly. "Russetpaw, Leopardpaw, Goldenpaw, please come forward." Goldenpaw felt shocked. What was happening? Her sisters stood on either side of her, gazing proudly up.

"I, Honeystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices." Goldenpaw felt a swooping sensation, but a pride that shone like the sun. "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Russetpaw, Leopardpaw, Goldenpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

Leopardpaw's green eyes were filled with pride and joy, and she looked determined to remain dignified when she wanted to squeal like a kit. "I do."

Russetpaw looked as if she would explode with keeping the purring in. "I do." She mewed confidently.

Goldenpaw suddenly felt very self-conscious. _They could have given me some time to groom myself. I probably look like a fox that's been hit on the Thunderpath! I'm not ready to be a warrior! I still have so much to learn! I'll have to lead patrols and be a mentor! I can't do that! _She thought all this in about a third of a second. She tried to swallow her anxiety and mewed, "I do."

Honeystar purred at the other two soon to be warriors, Goldenpaw noticed, before finishing the ceremony. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Russetpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Russetpelt. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and your bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Russetpelt couldn't control the purring anymore. She gave Honeystar's shoulder a short and respectful lick, and joined Nightstorm, her old mentor, in the throng of warriors.

"Leopardpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Leopardheart. StarClan honors your loyalty and your determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Leopardheart seemed to be shaking under her spotted fur, but she licked Honeystar's shoulder and sat beside Iceclaw to watch her sister's ceremony.

"Goldenpaw, from this moment on," Goldenpaw felt as if she would need to join the elders before her leader finished, but she knew it was only a mouse tail of a pause. "You shall be known as Goldenfeather. StarClan honors your strength and your intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Goldenfeather licked Honeystar's shoulder gently, as if to prove she wasn't an evil cat, before joining Duskwind, Iceclaw, Russetpelt, and Leopardheart. Duskwind gave her a hearty lick, but Iceclaw wouldn't meet her eyes. Russetpelt knocked her over, as on their first day of apprenticeship and whispered, "We're warriors!"

The clan took up the call and shouted "Russetpelt! Leopardheart! Goldenfeather! Russetpelt! Leopardheart! Goldenfeather!"

Crystalpaw and Wolfpaw looked longingly at the Highrock, hoping to become warriors too. Rainfoot, Ravenwing, and even Nightstorm were beaming and laughing. Mossclaw made her way through the crowd, shouting "My kits! My warriors!" Wildfur was behind her, looking as proud as her.

"I'm a warrior." Goldenfeather whispered to herself. The dying sun itself seemed to be shining gold in her honor.

**Wierd ending, but long chapter! What do you think of the cat's warrior names? This is the second to last chapter! I won't threaten you to make you review, but I will suggest it. Review! Goldenfeather will be really happy if you do!**


	21. The Death of Honeystar

**The holiday season leaves no time for updating! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF GOLDENPAW. There will be a sequel, however. In fact this is the first installment of the Golden Trilogy.**

Goldenfeather gazed happily at all of her clan mates, proud to be a new warrior. She probably would have to start her vigil soon. However, nobody mentioned it, and Goldenfeather wasn't anxious to be silent when she had so much to say.

Every single cat in the clan, even Moonkit and Blackface, had congratulated her. Except for Honeystar. The leader hadn't even looked at her since she had become Goldenfeather.

Goldenfeather padded over to Rainfoot and Mossclaw. Rainfoot looked as if she was trying to keep a stony face. "Are you planning on staying in the nursery to help the queens?"

"I think so. It's what I'm best at, being with kits." Mossclaw replied somewhat sadly, "But it means I don't get to spend time with you."

Rainfoot looked mischievously at her sister. "Yes you will. I'm expecting kits!"

Mossclaw let out a squeal of delight. Goldenpaw purred again. There seemed to be nothing that could possibly go wrong in her day.

The sun was still casting last rays of sunlight over the camp, bathing it in gold light. Some cats took extra fresh-kill, because there was enough.

Goldenfeather let out a cry of shock. The camp! She had to warn Honeystar, warn the Clan! She sprinted to Honeystar's den underneath the Highrock like the distance was only a mouse tail. Brushing past the curtain of lichen, she yowled, "Honeystar!"

The leader turned her head to the new warrior, Honeystar narrowed her eyes. "Yes, Goldenfeather?"

Goldenfeather felt like this wasn't the right time to get angry, "Honeystar, I know you don't trust me, and I know you think that I'm going to kill you because of the prophecy." She pleaded.

Honeystar let out a gap of shock. Goldenfeather didn't let her speak a word before she continued, "I know about the prophecy. I think I know what it means. _On the Golden day_, that means me, the day I become a warrior. But also, the camp outside is gold because of the sun. When was the last time you saw a gold sunset?"

Honeystar nodded in agreement, proving she was listening to what Goldenfeather said. She sighed in relief. Before she could finish her theory, a howl split across the clearing.

Goldenfeather barely had time to leave the leader's den before Honeystar nearly ran her over. In one mouse tail, Honeystar had located the wailing cat. It was Brightleaf. The ginger cat was at the entrance to the camp, her ginger body trembling. "What has happened?" Honeystar demanded.

"I was going to catch some more fresh-kill. I realized I had eaten three mice, and I was embarrassed. But I saw, this…" Brightleaf stuttered before swaying on her paws,

"Feathersong! Come quickly!" Goldenfeather yowled.

The silver she-cat darted out of her den and nimbly poked Brightleaf. She muttered something before lifting the warrior onto her small shoulders and carrying her to the medicine den.

The clan was alert and talking nervously now. No cat knew what had just happened, or what was lying in wait.

After the sun had completely sunken in the sky, and night was gripping the camp, Honeystar had told every cat to go back to their dens. Goldenfeather, Russetpelt, and Leopardheart were sitting vigil. The night was cloudy and cold and Goldenfeather tried her best not to curl up into a tiny ball and sleep. She couldn't sleep, not with whatever was in the forest. She didn't believe that Brightleaf was exaggerating or just getting over-exited, as Brightleaf was known to do. The fear that had blazed in her amber eyes, made Goldenfeather want to run to Mossclaw and wail.

Goldenfeather could only imagine what was about to happen. She could almost feel the stinking scent of ShadowClan rustling her fur.

A yowl sliced through the silent night. There was a crunch as something broke through the patches of the bushes, something she had only heard about in elder's tales.

The thing was three times the size of any cat, even Wildfur. It's small black eyes were burning with bloodlust, and its pelt rippled with muscles. Goldenfeather felt every single warrior flow out of their den, awoken by the blood-curdling howl. Honeystar sprinted out of her den as well.

Once the thing processed so many cats, it charged toward the center of the camp, forcing the warriors to scatter. Rainfoot and Tigerfur were standing in front of the nursery, growling and looking as ferocious as TigerClan. Duskwind and Iceclaw leapt towards the beast, letting out a battle cry. Iceclaw managed to claw its paw, but Duskwind leapt over its gleaming teeth and onto its back. The thing tried to shake him off, giving Leopardheart time to bite its tail.

It howled in rage, but it was joined by Honeystar's caterwaul of fury. She had been hiding in the shadow of the Highrock, and almost flew onto the creature. The thing's jolt of surprise sent Duskwind flying off its back. He landed with a sickening thud on the camp floor.

Goldenfeather turned her gaze to Honeystar. The leader was heading straight for the monster's massive jaws. Goldenfeather screamed, but it was too late. The teeth tore her fur, shaking her like a piece of fresh-kill before spitting her out at the foot of the Highrock.

Ravenwing and Nightstorm slipped beneath the mighty paws of it, blending in with the night, and clawed its flank. The colossal beast yowled in rage. Blood was pouring from the wounds, covering the two cats' fur. It turned and fled, trampling the bushes as it went.

Ravenwing yelled, "Tigerfur, Mousetail and Wildfur! Make sure it leaves ThunderClan territory!"

The three toms nodded, and then sprinted away in the same direction as the terrible creature. Goldenfeather rushed to Duskwind, who wasn't moving. Goldenfeather let out a gasp of terror, before noticing the gentle rising and falling of his chest. She purred in relief. The dark grey tom opened his amber eyes and purred. "What's your problem?" He mewed weakly.

Goldenfeather laughed. Suddenly, she remembered Honeystar. She ran to the base of the Highrock. The ThunderClan leader was gasping with pain, blood flowing freely from a gash in her back.

"Golden…forgive…me… was… wrong." She gasped. "Going…StarClan…last…life… mother… Amber… needed…tell…"

Goldenfeather didn't understand what Honeystar was talking about, but she licked her leader's trembling head. "I forgive you." She whispered.

The leader lowered her head, her flank unmoving. She looked as peaceful as a moonlit night, and she could sense that her leader was with StarClan.

Pinewhisker padded over, then yowled with grief. She darted into the leader's den, before quickly emerging. "Just as I knew. The nest is filled with her blood."

Goldenfeather finally understood the prophecy,"_On the golden day, its star will be crushed, and its place will be filled with blood."_ She whispered.

Goldenfeather rushed to her sisters. They seemed shocked and terrified, but unhurt physically. Iceclaw limped over to them, supporting Duskwind with his shoulder. Mossclaw emerged from the nursery, Rainfoot behind her. Ravenwing almost flew towards his mate, making sure she was fine. Rainfoot began to lick the blood from his fur. Nightstorm brushed her flank against her best friend, Rainfoot. Feathersong was darting back and forth from the medicine den, bringing herbs to treat the wounds of her clanmates. Goldenfeather was surrounded by those she loved, and could believe any wound she might receive would be healed just by being around them.

**WOOOHOOO! I FINISHED! opens a bottle of champagne then realizes she's too young to be drinking and smashes the bottle against a tree. What did you think of it? My first fanfiction ever and now it's finished. Just because I'm done doesn't give you an excuse not to review, though! Part II will come out faster if you do! **


End file.
